


The Tragic Tale Of The Founder King's Children

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [105]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ancient History, Baby Lucis Caelum, Blood and Gore, Bonding of sorts, Building A Friendship, Children, Confessions, Encouragemetn, Family History, Gen, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret is a Good Friend, Motherhood, Newborns, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Past Angst and Tragedy, Past Character Death, Past Incest, Past Murder, Past Rape/Non-con, Rating May Change, Somnus Lucis Caelum Has Feelings Too, Struggling, Understanding, Warnings May Change, baby blues, building of trust, dark themes, events of the past, greif, past loss, sad topics, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Luna is struggling with motherhood.No matter what she does for her little girl, she thinks she is failing her and for some reason, Seren won't stop crying. That is until Somnus comes along, calms the little Princess down and explains to Luna just how well she is doing at being a single parent. Especially if she comes it to how he raised his own children.Luna still not convinced, leading to Somnus giving her some assurance by revealing the tragic tale of how he failed as a parent and lost all his children as a result.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Somnus Lucis Caelum
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 20
Kudos: 16





	1. Icelos

**Author's Note:**

> Also been sitting in a Google doc for a while... I am not gunna lie this story will be tragic. But I am super excited about writing this fic so... sorry for the heartache and whatever less this fic brings. It's gonna be a bumpy ride! 
> 
> Please enjoy XD

Luna was struggling with motherhood, although she never allowed anyone to see it. 

She’d smile and say she was ‘fine’ everyday and that she was loving looking after her and Noctis’s adorable baby girl. Everyone kept encouraging her and saying what a wonderful job she was doing but she didn’t think she was doing a great job, because everything was getting to her. Whenever things became too much or she wanted to cry herself to sleep, one of Seren’s amazing uncles, aunties or grandfathers were always around, wanting to give her beautiful princess warm and snuggly cuddles. Usually they told her to go and have a lie down, or have a moment to herself, a feat that the Oracle never passed down… but she felt incredibly guilty whenever she did so. She couldn’t understand why she couldn’t stand to listen to her baby’s cry. She couldn’t understand why, when she loved Seren with all her heart and soul, that she wanted to hand her over to someone else. And today was no different. Seren hadn’t stopped crying since the early hours of the darklight morning and now it was getting on for about 2pm. It was driving Luna to tears. She had held Seren close, fed her, changed her, rocked her, tried to put her down for a nap, sang to her, hummed to her, walked around the Citadel with her and nothing seemed to be working. She wouldn’t stop crying. The cries of her daughter kept echoing through the halls and eventually they were joined by that of her mothers. 

“Please, please, please, little star. Tell me what I can do to make this better for you.” Luna wept, rocking her from side to side, not prevailing in making her small tears stop. 

“Maybe if you weren’t so stressed she wouldn’t be either.” 

Eyes full of tears, the first thing Luna did upon hearing her grandfather by law’s voice was to walk over to him and gently placed Seren in his arms. “Take her. I can’t do it anymore.” 

“You can.” Somnus said bluntly, making sure the weeping baby was secure in his arms. “She is your daughter, you know her better than anyone else.” 

“Then why won’t she stop crying?” Luna asked, wiping away her tears, a little embarrassed to be crying in front of him. What was she saying, she had given birth in front of him, Luna sure had no reason to be embarrassed now. 

Somnus shrugged, gesturing to little Seren who had calmed down and had quickly fallen into a deep nap. “Because you are stressed and she can sense it. She isn’t crying to punish you, Lunafreya, she is crying to let everyone else know you are suffering.” 

Luna looked at her daughter stunned. How… How did she know to do that? More importantly how on all of Eos did Somnus know that was what she was doing?! Showing signs of obvious astonishment, she wasn’t surprised when Somnus answered her unspoken question. 

“I told you before, I had four children. Believe me, all of them couldn’t have been any different from each other even if they tried.” 

“Sorry my head is a little fuzzy from that day.” Luna said quietly, trying her hardest to remember what Somnus had told her while she was giving birth. Oh… “You said you raised them by yourself.” 

“I did.” Somnus nodded, taking a seat, his granddaughter still sleeping in his arms. “My wife died when my youngest was born.” 

Luna sat down opposite him, giving him a look of empathy. It wasn’t the same as losing someone to death, but Luna had already lost her beloved Noctis. So she felt she had an inkling of what it felt like. “I am sorry to hear that.” 

“It’s fine. I didn’t love her at the beginning of our relationship. It wasn’t until we had our third child did I actually fall for her. To me, anyway, losing her wasn’t a big loss, not when I compare it to the loss of my most recent previous partner.” 

Luna tried not to look at him with near horror as she quickly remembered that he lived in a very different time to the one they were in now. His first marriage was either arranged by his parents or he married as soon as he was crowned King to produce an heir; a marriage of convenience as it were. Luna thought it rude to ask which one, so instead she looked at her sleeping daughter and smiled with relief that Seren was finally asleep. 

“You must have been a great parent, she is already in such a deep sleep, aren’t you my little star.” 

Luna jumped slightly when Somnus let go a sharp snort. Did she say something funny?

“No. I was as far away from a competent parent as you could possibly get.” 

“That can’t be true.” Luna said quickly. “Seren loves you and Noctis and Regis have told me many times what a great parental figure you were for them.” 

“After 2000 years of practice.” Somnus said with… was that hurt in his tone? “I am afraid I was the worst father that any of my children could have asked for.”

Luna’s face glummed. The Oracle may not agree with many of the actions he had taken in the past, mainly involving his brother and her ancestor, but when it came to tales she had read in books about the Founder King’s loyalty to his grandchildren and how she had seen him behave around Regis, Noctis and Seren; she simply couldn’t believe what he was saying. Because she felt she owed him for calming Seren down she did her best to console him. 

“You told me that if you could manage being a single parent then so could I.” 

Somnus nodded. “I did say that. However, I was literally the worst single parent in history. That is why I am certain you are and will do a brilliant job with Seren.” 

“I can’t believe-” 

“One of them ran away from me, and the other three died a good few years before they were meant to and all of it was my fault.” 

The Oracle held in a gasp, she did not expect to have access to that sort of information, especially from him. She looked at him as he lightly stroked Seren’s golden blonde hair. Luna honestly had no idea how to respond to that, or if she should at all. That must be an awful burden to carry on his shoulders, if it was indeed true. Being the kind hearted woman she was, Luna doubted his statement was as black and white as he was making out. Without thinking, yet sounding very sensitive as she did so, she asked: 

“Would you like to talk about them?” 

Somnus shifted uncomfortably in his seat and in a stern voice he replied. “I don’t think you’d like to hear those four stories- three stories.” 

Not failing to notice his correction of himself, the Oracle only grew more curious and perhaps a little concerned... She didn’t want to upset him, however, she still wanted to mend whatever tension was left between them. The Founder King was still so tense with having her close to him and maybe a heart to heart would help solve that problem; but she’d never force him to reveal what he didn’t want to. It was his private business after all. 

“A problem shared is a problem halved.” Luna said, gesturing to her sleeping baby that Somnus had helped her to calm down. “You helped me with Seren, maybe I can give you assurance with this… if you want to, that is.” 

Somnus sighed and Luna was rather taken back with how quick his reply was. “My eldest child was called Morpheus. Icelos, my second. Phanatos, my third and Flora, my youngest.” 

“Those are lovely names.” Luna gave him a warm smile, hoping that would ease him a little. It didn’t seem to be working. 

“I named Icelos and Flora. My wife, Pasithia, named my other two sons.”

He went quiet after that. Luna bit her lip, nerves racing through her. He looked almost sad… He had to be saddened. If Luna lost Seren she didn’t know what she would do. And seeing her father-in-law when Noctis was taken away from them… Somnus must be in quite a bit of pain, especially if he thought their deaths and departure were his fault. 

Clearing her throat, Luna placed a piece of hair behind her ear. “We don't have to talk about them if you don’t want to.” 

“No.” He said in a strong tone, yet keeping his voice down so he didn’t disturb little Seren snuggled up in his arms. “I… you see, every few decades I write down what I can remember of them all. Being the age I am, old memories get replaced with new ones and, as you know being a parent yourself, losing a single memory of your child is unthinkable. As you are here, I guess I could tell you instead of writing it down this time. It may even make the image of them stick better.” 

“Alright. Start at the beginning?” Luna suggested. 

Somnus shook his head. “No. I can’t start with him- Morpheus.”

The Oracle couldn’t help but gulp at the tension in his voice. It sounded as if he was disgusted by the pure mention of his own child’s name. That was unsettling to say the least. Whatever happened between the two of them must have been bad for Somnus of all people to not want to discuss something. Her ancestor was still a touchy subject but, as Ardyn put it, Somnus soldiered on through that. To her at least, it looked like Somnus was going to have to build up a lot of strength to talk about his eldest child. What on Eos could have happened? 

“I can start with Icelos. He’s the one that ran away from me.” 

She wanted to say ‘whatever makes you feel comfortable’ but she feared he would react badly to that. Instead she nodded and waited for him to speak. 

“Icelos was very different to the rest of his siblings. He was quiet, always had his head in a book and… he was quite similar to Ardyn in that respect, when Ardyn and I were growing up that is.” Somnus chuckled. 

Luna laughed back. “Yes, Ardyn is anything but quiet.” 

“Can’t shut him up now. Not even death can.” Somnus laughed a little harder before his tone turned sombre. “Anyway, Icelos, because he was so quiet he didn’t tend to interact with his siblings much and because he was focused on reading he saw just how unfair the society I created truly was. That’s what tore us apart and what led him to leave. Because he didn’t trust me with anything.”

* * *

_ He really needed to make this bloody throne comfier. It was making his back ache to no end. However, if he could stick it out for another 7 years, it would be Morpheus's issue to sort out. That’s if Somnus could last that long with this fucking thing, the King highly doubted it. Slowly rising from the throne, after hours and hours of sitting on it, Somnus stretched his muscles and did all he could not to look at the foot of the stairs. Images of red, black and death haunted him whenever he looked at the spot where his brother and his brother’s fiancee's dead bodies fell. A cold shiver ran down his spine at the memory. He had to stop thinking about that. In order to do so, he hurried down the stairs and was very careful not to step where Aera took her last breath or where Ardyn took his last mortal one, out of respect for the pair he had lost 23 years ago. Sometimes he wondered what life would be like if he hadn’t lost them. If things had turned out the way the Crystal had originally intended them to. All he knew was it wouldn’t be him walking down these steps everyday. It would have been Ardyn.  _

_ Oh Ardyn… Somnus thought to himself before muttering under his breath. “I do miss you so.”  _

_ “MORPHEUS STOP!”  _

_ “MORPHEUS LET US DO IT!”  _

_ Hearing both Phanatos and Flora cry through the large wooden doors, Somnus warped and quickly opened them to see three of his children bickering.  _

_ Again.  _

_ For Bahamut’s sake, they were 23, 18 and 15 years of fucking age! Couldn’t they grow the fuck up!  _

_ “Oi!” Somnus snapped, silencing all of his children instantly. “What on Eos is all this racket about?! You are royalty all of you, why are you behaving like commoners?!”  _

_ “Funny you should mention the ‘C’ word.” Morpheus spoke, venom gripping from his lips. _

_ “Morpheus stop!” Flora begged.  _

_ “He wanted me to tell father not you.” Phanatos spoke up, making Somnus’s head rattle.  _

_ Morpheus laughed. “He isn’t allowed a say anymore, if what you said is true!”  _

_ “ENOUGH!”  _

_ Somnus roared, shattering the argument before it could escalate. After hours of listening to lords shouting at each other it had put Somnus off all the shouting. Looking at each one of his children, Morpheus looked furious. Somnus mentally rolled his eyes, when wasn’t his eldest son cross. Phanatos looked disappointed - in his elder brother - and… sad? Why was he sad? Sparing a glance at his daughter, Flora, she had tears in her eyes. Heart instantly breaking Somnus spoke calmly and tried to get to the bottom of the situation- wait a second, where was Icelos?  _

_ “Right. One of you please explain to me what is going on. Preferably without any shouting.”  _

_ Somnus saw Phanatos opening his mouth, but the voice of his eldest flooded his ears instead.  _

_ “Icelos has eloped with one of the maids and isn’t coming back!”  _

_ “What?” Somnus asked in disbelief, his heart literally skipping a beat.  _

_ “I know, disgraceful isn’t it?!”  _

_ Somnus couldn’t form a sentence together. He didn’t think for one moment it was disgraceful he was just… he didn’t understand.  _

_ “Father, he thought you wouldn’t accept their union so he asked Flora and I to say goodbye to you on his behalf. We are really sorry, he isn’t coming back. We don’t even know where he has gone.” Phanatos informed him, voice full of sorrow.  _

_ Somnus blinked, voice going hoarse. “That I wouldn’t accept?”  _

_ “Of course you wouldn’t accept it. Nor should you.”  _

_ “Morpheus that is our brother!” Flora flared, rage in her eyes at her brother’s words.  _

_ “Not anymore! Right, father. He’s gone. Good riddance I say.”  _

_ Somnus didn’t even dignify that with a response, even if he wanted to, he couldn’t. Icelos, his little Fearsome Warrior, had left and all because of him… Somnus slowly turned back around, walked into the throne room and slammed the door shut on the remaining three of his children before sealing the door with his blue magic. The words spun around in his head; ‘Icelos didn’t think he would have accepted it’. Somnus had to admit he was a bit of a brute but he would never deny any of his children's love. None of them. Walking towards the bottom of the stairs Somnus reflected on all the interactions he and Icelos had ever had and he couldn’t figure out why he didn’t talk to him about this. Was it because Somnus didn’t push him harder to speak? Was it because he- it had to be. Icelos didn’t feel he could confide in him so that meant he didn’t trust him either…  _

_ A short gasp escaped from his lips and Somnus fell directly where his brother’s scourge infested body lay over 23 years ago.  _

_ He had done this! He had driven his precious son away! This was all his fault!  _

* * *

“I never saw him again. I don’t even know if he had any children, I don’t know where he is buried, I know nothing about him.” Somnus admitted, sinking into his seat. “But I am glad of one thing. The last time I saw him, we were discussing how I was running the Kingdom and he came up with some brilliant suggestions on how to improve things. So the last thing I ever said to him was: ‘I am proud of you, son.’ Even after he ran away I was proud of him, I couldn’t have been prouder because he did what he wanted to do.”

Luna gave him a weak smile. “And you are trying to tell me you aren’t a good parent? All children wand in this world is to see the pride in their parents eyes, you gave him that.” 

“He ran away because of me.” 

“Actually, from that story it sounds like your eldest had a bigger part to play in that.” 

Somnus nodded and said nothing.


	2. Flora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is sad. Very sad. If you have read 'Moments of light in the darkness we live' you will understand why when you get to a certain point in this story.... 
> 
> Here is the next chapter then!

Luna tried not to wince when Somnus placed Seren back into her arms. 

She wanted to love and cradle her child, she did, but she truly thought that Somnus was doing a better job of it is all. However, once safely in her arms Seren didn’t even stir. In fact, Luna ended up staring at her little girl with nothing but love as Seren snuggled down into her hold, reaching out with one of her tiny hands to find her mothers. Luna gently traced her index finger against her hand and her adorable baby latched onto it, like it was her life force. How could Luna possibly not smile at that. Her baby, her’s and Noctis’s baby, wanted her to keep her safe and loved. The Oracle would never deny her child that. Not ever. Even if she still thought she was failing her. 

“See, I told you. You are a natural at this.” Somnus said encouragingly. 

Doubt still consuming her Luna sighed. “I must admit, I still fear I will end up failing her one day.” 

“You won’t.” 

“You can’t be certain of that.” Luna said, diverting her eyes to him. “No one is certain what the future will bring. For all I know, she could be attacked by a daemon, she could starve, she could end up resenting me... Bahamut could take her away from me...” 

“I think you may have what some call the ‘baby blues’ Lunafreya.” Somnus said very seriously, debating whether or not to inform Regis of his daughter in law’s way of thinking. 

“Perhaps I do.” Luna decided not to bother in arguing with him, but that wasn’t the point she was making here. “As you said I am a mother now, and I fear for her. It’s my job to worry and love her.” 

“I couldn’t agree more.” Somnus nodded, face growing sadder by the second. 

Storking her daughter’s golden hair, Luna gently rocked her from side to side and gave him a look of concern. “Are you alright?” 

“....no.” 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Luna asked quickly, very worried he had admitted that. And to her of all people! He was scared of the sight of her! That was the last thing she ever expected him to do. 

Somnus shook his head, not taking his eyes off Seren. “No. It’s just… looking at her, it is making me think about my daughter.” 

“You said her name was Flora.” 

“Yes. I named her after my mother.” 

Luna’s heart sank. She knew exactly what it felt like losing a mother. It was painful. It crushed her soul the moment she found out what had happened and that her brother had witnessed it; because of that trauma, Luna could not bring herself to name her daughter after her mother. It would have been too painful to call her Sylva, it would make Luna think of all the moments that were stolen away from the pair of them. Seren suited her baby better anyway. But for Somnus to lose the two most important women in his life and for them to both share the same name… he probably hated hearing it spoken out loud now. Out of respect for his feelings, she decided to not repeat Flora’s name again, in fear he might actually cry in front of her. She wouldn’t know how to console the Founder King if she saw him crying. Again. Also she didn’t know if he wanted to continue talking about his children anymore and she wasn’t going to force it out of him either.

But he carried on talking about the clearly very sensitive subject all the same. 

“She was eight years younger then my eldest and… my nickname for her was ‘flower’. Unfortunately, as I said before Pasithia died giving birth to her and because of my wife’s death I was more attentive to my daughter than I was to any of my sons.” 

“I suppose that is only natural… When Noctis was taken away Regis did all he could for me-” 

“It got her killed.” 

Luna froze.  _ What did he just say?  _

“My favouritism towards my daughter is the reason why she died in the manner that she did. I am afraid you can’t tell me that her death wasn’t of my own doing… Ardyn doesn’t argue with me either when I say such things.”

Luna parted her lips, unable to believe what he had said, especially not about Ardyn… unless he meant that the pair hadn’t spoken of Flora’s passing in a long while. Back then at least, Somnus and Ardyn did not get on. Ardyn hated Somnus, so of course he would have said anything to make Somnus feel bad about himself. But things had changed since then. Time had passed, wounds had healed and the Oracle very much doubted Ardyn felt the same now. Knowing what she did of His Grace, he would more than likely feel more than disgusted that he had ever said those things to his brother. Somnus merely needed to be reminded of that. 

“Have you spoken to Ardyn about this recently?” Luna asked, seeing if she could get a better understanding of the trauma the Founder King had endured. 

“No. Not for a long time.” 

“Then how can you possibly know that is the case?” 

Luna saw his eyes reddened as he twitched. The Oracle subconsciously held Seren a little tighter and waited for his response, when he spoke, it was a sad whisper. 

“Because her murderer told me I was at fault. If that isn’t proof enough for you, I don’t know what will convince you.” 

“She… she was murdered?”

“Yes.” Somnus nodded, staring blankly into his lap. “I didn’t think she’d go that way. She was quite hot tempered and she refused every suitor I threw her way. She said to me; ‘Dad, the day I let you choose me a husband, is the day you will think you have total control over everyone when you don’t.’ I am glad she said that because it made me realise that I was, even though immortal, temporary when it came to ruling Lucis. She reminded me I am only a servant not a dictator. She was very… outspoken, so for her to go like that… it… I will admit it destroyed me. Completely destroyed me.” 

Luna remained silent as she allowed him to get his sudden surge of raw emotions under control and a single tear rolled down her face. To suffer like that… Luna couldn’t even fathom what must be going on in his head. The pain. The trauma and he thought it his fault… After this conversation was over she was sending him directly to his brother. Somnus needed comfort and she doubted very much he would allow her to provide him with any. 

“Anyway.” Somnus sniffed, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. “What else can I tell you about her? Because she refused to get married it meant she had to stay with myself and her brother in the Citadel. She had no children and, after my eldest- Morpheus retrieved Ardyn from Angelgard, I was scared for her safety. I thought Ardyn would try and get me back for what I did to Aera, but she didn’t see any danger. There wasn’t any either. Ardyn didn’t want to hurt her. Flora tried to get me to talk to Ardyn and vice versa, it didn’t work but I loved her so much for trying to help us. It was a shame we didn’t listen to her.” 

“You were both still hurting over the loss of Aera and the bond you once shared as brothers. I wouldn’t have expected you to listen to me.” Luna said, giving what assurance she could. She didn’t feel he’d take it on board. Sure enough, she was correct. 

“Fair point.” Somnus replied, a little sharper than intended.

Luna didn’t point it out or mind all that much. 

Seren started to whine, forcing Luna to place her attention on to her baby. She hushed her and then looked back up to Somnus. 

“I think Seren wants to give her grandpa another hug.” 

“I just gave her to you.” Somnus replied.

“You said babies can sense when someone is suffering. Maybe she wants to help you.” 

Unable to argue, Somnus took Seren from Luna once more and Luna’s heart melted when she saw Seren smile. Her daughter was very intuitive. 

“Thank you Lunafreya.” 

“Luna’s fine.” 

“I am never going to call you that.” 

“Alright.” Luna laughed. 

She allowed a small silence to come between them but something was playing on her mind. “You said… sorry, if I upset you, that her murderer told you it was your fault. If you don’t mind me asking, who did that to her?” 

“I will tell you, but you need to understand something first. You need to know how I discovered that she had died. She was 42 when she died. She should have made it into her 70s.”

* * *

_ “Never doing that ever again.”  _

_ “I didn’t find it enjoyable either.” Somnus gritted his teeth, trying to walk away from Ardyn as fast as he could.  _

_ The brothers had been forced to go on this stupid ‘bonding retreat’ by Morpheus and Flora for the weekend and the pair hated every second of it. They hardly spoke to eachother, they tried to keep out of each other’s way the best they could and Somnus honestly thought that Ardyn was going to murder him in his sleep a few times because when they did interact it ended with explosionions. Being so near Ardyn put Somnus on high alert, he felt as if he was walking on a tie rope that was as thin as a single piece of thread. The thread only made up of horrendous teinson. And that teinson could snap at any moment and it did a few times… Somnus could put that all behind him now. He was finally back home, in the safety of his house with two of his children and the only two grandchildren he had. The thought made him want to smile, but he fought against it. Ardyn was still near him and his brother would only try and ruin his good mood if he expressed any happy emotions. Ardyn was such a dick sometimes (even if he had a very good reason to be a dick towards him) _

_ “Poor Somnus.” Ardyn mocked him in a whining voice. “Don’t you like being near a monster?”  _

_ “No.” Somnus said bluntly, only giving off aggression. (On the inside, all Somnus wanted to say was that he didn’t like being around what his brother had become, not the man himself) _

_ “Shame. I don’t want to be around a murderer. Oh wait, I am forced to live with one.”  _

_ Anger taking hold of him, Somnus got right up in Ardyn’s face, growling, ready to give his brother a fight because that was what he clearly wanted. “You know what-”  _

_ “Father.”  _

_ Somnus stopped immediately. That was Morpheus’s voice and his son hadn’t called him that since the day he become Lucis’s second King.  _

_ “Morpheus. What is it?” Somnus asked, turning to face him. That was when he saw the shaken look on his face. Stomach dropping, Somnus walked over to his child, voice filled to the brim with worry. “What’s wrong?”  _

_ Morpheus looked him dead in the eye, his voice nearing breaking point. “... there was nothing I could do. There was nothing anyone could have done. I am so sorry, father.”  _

_ “What, why are you sorry? What’s happened?”  _

_ “It’s Flora. She’s dead.” _

_ White noise filling his ears, Somnus shook his head, unable to process the information. “Dead? Morpheus, what do you mean? Dead? She can’t be-”  _

_ “I’ve seen her body, father. She’s dead. Someone broke in two nights ago and kill- she’s dead. She’s gone.” _

_ “No. No, no, no, she’s not.” Somnus blurted out, voice shattering as Morpheus grabbed his arms to keep him steady. The Founder King’s heart was pounding faster than the speed of light and his brain had completely gone blank. “She can’t be! She’s not! Why are you saying this?!”  _

_ “Listen. She is-”  _

_ “NO!”  _

_ Somnus roared, pushing passed his son and running as fast as he could towards her chambers. _

_ When he reached them, every single muscle in his body flopped. A healer and some guards were posted outside her rooms, like they were waiting… waiting for him.  _

_ Somnus held his breath, unable to take another step. No, no, no, no...  _

_ “Your Former Majesty.” One of the healers approached him, but Somnus didn’t want to hear what they had to say.  _

_ Staring at the chamber door’s, Somnus dragged his feet forward, breathing heavily, ignoring the voices that were swimming around him. He placed his hand on the wooden door, pushing it open and he soon wished he hadn’t. Horror consuming very inch of his body as he laid eyes on the sight he never wanted to see.  _

_ His Flora.  _

_ Laying in her bed.  _

_ She wasn’t moving.  _

_ Letting out a sharp breath, finally expelling tears, Somnus stumbled towards her, trembling in fear. She looked like she was sleeping though. With a shaky hand, he reached out to take her lifeless hand in his… she was stone cold. _

_ “Flora…” Somnus let out a short gasp, tears gushing from his eyes as he held her hand tightly and weaved his fingers through her graying brown hair. She didn’t respond. So he tried again. “Flora. Wake up. It’s dad. Please wake up, flower.”  _

_ Nothing.  _

_ That was when he noticed the strangulation marks plastered around her throat. When he noticed her lips were blue, her face covered in bruises… she was dead.  _

_ “My girl… my beautiful baby girl!”  _

_ Somnus wailed at the top of his lungs, burying his face into her stomach, gripping onto her hand, shaking due to shock.  _

_ She was dead.  _

_ His baby girl was dead.  _

_ “Flora!”  _

_ Somnus screamed, heart shattering, unable to get a response again. This wasn’t happening. She was too young! She was only 42 years old.  _

_ “Give her back. Please give her back…” Somnus cried, praying to whatever member of the six could hear him, or wanted to listen. “She can have my life… just give her back…”  _

_ So distraught and overcome with grief, Somnus didn’t flinch when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He didn’t even know someone was behind him until he heard Morpheus’s voice once more.  _

_ “Let it out father. Let it out.”  _

_ “Morpheus…” Somnus choked on his words, raising his head up, eyes bloodshot with tears.  _

_ “I’ll miss her too.” Morpheus said, kneeling on the floor next to Somnus before wrapping him up in a hug. Unable to control himself, Somnus returned the embrace tightly, crying into his son’s shoulder, holding him like he used too when Morpheus was younger. “I’ve got you father. I promise.” _

* * *

“Somnus… I am so sorry-” 

“Don’t apologise. You weren’t even thought of yet. It’s not your fault.” 

“How can it be yours?” Luna asked, trying her best not to sound distraught on his behalf. She failed miserably at it. “You weren’t even there when it happened.” 

“Exactly. I wasn’t there to prevent it from happening. She would have lived a full life if I was.” Somnus stated, loathing his immortality. “You see when Seren gets older, and I don’t know, she breaks a finger, you will blame yourself. You love them so much that any harm bestowed upon them… you think back and in the end you always put the blame on youself, even if you have nothing to do with it.” 

Luna shook her head. “I don’t think Flora’s death was your fault. I highly doubt anyone else living would disagree with me.” 

“You’re too kind Lunafreya, however, when I tell you who killed her you will think very differently.” 

“Who killed her?” Luna asked, fear crawling up her spine.

“Morpheus.” Somnus replied plainly, forcing the Oracle into a silent shock. “The man I raised murdered his own sister because I failed him and I turned him into a monster. Now, will you deny it’s my fault?”

Luna stared him dead in the eye, hands shaking at the horrific revelation. But she didn’t allow her discomfort to show as she said boldly. 

“No. It’s not your fault. It was his.” 


	3. Morpheus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have added to the tags and the warnings. Please bear them in mind when reading this chapter. This chapter is very hard-hitting and has heavy and very sensitive themes, please be wary of them. 
> 
> Anyway, here is the next chapter.

Seren was placed on her back on the sofa, in the gap between the Founder King and the Oracle, and now she was wide awake. She was kicking her legs, hitting Somnus in the thigh and babbling away, thankfully completely oblivious to the conversation around her. Luna was glad she didn’t know any hardship yet. Seren was lucky in that sense. She had no worries, or fears, and everyone around her went above and beyond to ensure her childhood was a happy one. 

Sadly that clearly wasn’t the same for any of Somnus’s children. 

“He wasn’t always so evil and manipulative.” Somnus said tickling his granddaughters feet and in return got kicked a little harder as she giggled. “When he was Seren’s age, he used to smile at me whenever I came into the room. When Pasithia was pregnant with Icelos, Morpheus used to climb into bed with us and try to get us to sleep the day away. To get him to sleep, whenever I could find the time to, I would sing to him. Just him. Not to any of the others. That was our thing.” 

“Singing?” Luna asked, uncertain of how she should feel about the positive words Somnus was expressing when it came to his son who he had just told her had murdered his daughter. 

“Don’t tell anyone I used to do that.” Somnus said sternly. 

Luna nodded. “Of course, I won’t say a word.” 

“Not even to Ardyn.” 

“Especially not to Ardyn.” Luna repeated his words to make him understand she was listening to his instructions. “Does Ardyn know what happened?” 

“Yes, he does.”

“But… he-” 

“Makes jokes about my son when he is pissed off at me? That’s not my brother when he does that. It’s the daemons. So don’t worry, Ardyn isn’t that heartless. And he only knows a part of it. Like the rest of the world he doesn’t know the full story; if he did he would never speak my son's name again.” Somnus assured her. “In fact, Pasithia named Morpheus after his uncle.”

“How?” Luna asked with confusion present in her tone. 

“Morpheus means dreams. My parents used to call Ardyn a dreamer. I was indifferent to it at the beginning but now I really wished he hadn’t been called that. Whenever I see my son’s name or hear it, all I can think about is how much I failed them both.” Somnus said sadly, clear regret on his features. 

Luna shuffled in her seat, making sure that Seren didn’t roll down the sofa, so she was properly facing her grandfather by law. Luna was the outsider in all of this, looking into past trauma with only the accounts of one man to make a judgment on. She couldn’t possibly come to a solid conclusion on the situation, nor could she comfort him emotionally. Somnus was quite similar to her brother in that respect. When it came to the topic of their mother’s death… Ravus was stuck on the notion it was Regis’s fault for years, with only 25% of the blame put on the man who executed the former Queen of Tenebrae. When Luna had tried to convince him otherwise that the King had nothing to do with it, it would end in an argument. The Oracle couldn’t have that happen here, especially not with Seren in the room. Like Ardyn said, babies absorb everything around them, so she was determined to keep this as calm as possible. 

“All I can do is give you my opinion. I don’t think you failed him. From what you told me of both Icelos and Flora, I think you were a wonderful father. And your son was the one who destroyed it.”

“That’s all good and well to say Lunafreya, but who raised him? Who was the one who sat back and watched him turn from a lovely caring little boy who only wanted me to spend time with him to a monster who murdered his sister in cold blood because he hated me? His mother died, it wasn’t her fault. Morpheus’s Shield once came to me and told me that he’d murdered a baby Chocobo because he was bored. I did nothing to knock that behaviour on the head. I did fail him.” Somnus said, remaining persistent.

Equally so was Luna. “No, you didn’t. Somnus, from my understanding, Morpheus was an attention-seeking brat. You giving into that behaviour probably would have worsened it.” 

Somnus scoffed. “You think his cruelty stopped there?” 

Luna paused, not sure how to respond to that very implied rhetorical question but she reflected on it all the same. If the second King of Lucis was cruel enough to strangle his own sister to death out of spite and jealousy… no perhaps it didn’t. But that still couldn’t have been Somnus’s fault. The man in front of her didn’t tell his son to do it. He didn’t enforce it. All of it was Morpheus’s decisions and they led to horrific consequences. Before she could tell him just that, Somnus spoke once more:

“Suppose it doesn’t matter where it stopped. I have a strong feeling his unstableness is inherited.” 

“No.” Luna demanded shaking her head vigorously. “It can’t be. Don’t even think like that.” 

“It is.” Somnus said, ignoring her words. “I murdered someone who I loved like a little sister and he took the life of his own sister.” 

Aera...

Luna closed her eyes and bowed her head. She may still be wary to forgive him for that and the treatment of her country, but she would not allow him to do this to himself. “That is an unfair comparison to make. Aera’s death was an accident. Flora’s wasn’t. Morpheus is nothing like you.” 

Somnus laughed again, and Luna couldn’t help but feel on edge at the coldness of his laugh. 

“Fine. I’ll give you that one. But… what about Ardyn? He is a lovely kind and caring person now, but he wasn’t. He was twisted to his core. Yes, that could be because of the daemons but Gilgamesh has always said there was something off about my brother before he started healing the sick. And myself… When my parents died, I burnt thousands of people who weren’t even infected by the scourge. That is psychotic.” 

Luna couldn’t find the words to argue with him. So he carried on giving her more examples of the instability of the Caelum line. 

“And the 25th King of Lucis. Millions died of starvation and poverty because he found it funny. Again I did nothing and a rebellion against the crown broke out with his son leading the forefront. The 100th King, we had to dethrone him because he wanted to start a war and prove the might of the Crystal. Do you know why he wanted to do that? Because someone called it a dumb rock.” 

Again, Luna didn’t know what to say, but her eyes went to her daughter… She was a Lucis Caelum too... 

“King Mors. There were so many things wrong with that man. One example is he wanted to sell Regis because he cried too much. His own child. And he was that twisted, that when he was pissed off at Ardyn and I for stepping out of line or speaking out against him he would punish us. He’d made Ardyn go out into Lucis and do a survey on the people who were infected with the scourge and that tore Ardyn apart because he can no longer stop their suffering. For me… I was forced to do maintenance work on Aera’s tomb, when it was still standing. He was vile.” 

Fear was coiling in her gut. But surely not the entire family was like that-

“If you think Regis escaped this horrible gene, you're mistaken. Ardyn and I fear him when he gets angry. He scares the Adagium. His anger can topple his father’s, it's not a pretty sight to see. When he was 10, Mors had been pushing his buttons all day. Putting him down, saying he hated him and that he wasn’t worthy of ever being King and that he was to blame for his own mother’s death. Regis of course started to cry, Ardyn and I came to his aid, and Mors continued to scream in his face telling him to shut up. That was when Reggie snapped. He picked up a vase and threw it at his father’s head, knocking him out cold. We were shocked but we got Mors medical attention and calmed Regis down the best we could. And when Mors woke up, he thought twice about pushing his son that far ever again.” 

“What about Noctis?” Luna asked, quickly picking up Seren - who reached for her mother’s hair to play with it - and held her baby close. 

Somnus shrugged. “I don’t know. Never seen him that angry but the point I am making is… it is my fault. I shouldn’t have had children, and if I hadn't my genes wouldn’t have passed on. And I don’t mean that I never wanted or loved my children or my grandchildren, I do, I merely should have been aware of what could have happened.” 

“All this could be a coincidence…” Luna suggested, hope filling her eyes. She did not want her baby to share that gene. 

“Of course, it didn’t happen to all of them. Regis’s anger was more than acceptable considering what his father had said to him. Don’t worry. Seren won’t be like that.” Somnus agreed, catching on to her discomfort. “Anyway, that’s not important. But… Morpheus’s death is the reason why I said three stories.”

“Go on.” Luna said quietly. 

“For what he did… and for what he could have done, I had no choice but to stop him.”

“You… you killed him?” Luna asked, eyes going wide. 

Somnus barely nodded. “And on that day I orphaned my own two grandsons and forced his eldest son, Ceyx, to sit the throne.”

* * *

_ Somnus stared at his daughter's coffin.  _

_ Beautiful flowers covering every inch of it. He gently placed his hand on the casket and said a silent prayer to himself, hoping the six would grant her a fruitful afterlife. Flora deserved no less. However, she did not deserve to be in that coffin. She did not deserve to be beaten and strangled to death. Standing there, where his daughter was being laid to rest, Somnus made a promise to himself to find whoever did this and end them. He had killed his own brother out of jealousy, there was nothing stopping him from murdering the person who killed a wonderful woman of innocence.  _

_ Saying a final goodbye to his daughter, Somnus left the hall and allowed them to take her away and bury her in a luxurious tomb Somnus had especially made for her.  _

_ He attempted to go to work after that but Phanatos suggested against it. Not wishing to cause his son grief, considering Phanatos and Flora got on the best out of all his children, he agreed and took a week's break. During that time Somnus did not see anyone who wasn’t Morpheus, Phanatos or his grandsons. He dared not lay eyes on his brother. In fact he hadn’t seen Ardyn since they discovered what happened to Flora. For Somnus, that was a good thing.  _

_ The week of mourning and crying passed and Somnus had had enough of staring at the same four walls. He left his rooms and went straight to the council chambers where he found both his two remaining children, Ardyn, his grandsons and the council discussing political matters. Somnus didn’t utter a word the entire time. He listened to the bickering, he ignored the stares, he sighed when the meeting was over.  _

_ Was this what his life was going to be like for the rest of time?  _

_ Mourning for the loss of his family? Because that was the only future he could see.  _

_ “What are you doing here?” Morpheus asked, shaking him from his thoughts.  _

_ Somnus looked up, everyone in the room had left, save from him and Morpheus.  _

_ “Sorry?” Somnus asked, head a little fuzzy. Was he really that out of sync with the world he didn’t notice people had gone?  _

_ “You shouldn’t be here. I can make the decisions myself. I don’t need you breathing down my neck.”  _

_ Taken back by his sudden bitterness, Somnus gave his son a funny look. “Morpheus I didn’t say anything.”  _

_ “Well you don’t need to be here. Go and grieve in your own time not in my council chambers.”  _

_ Silence fell between them. Somnus could not believe what he was hearing. Was his son being serious?! _

_ “Morpheus… your sister is dead.”  _

_ “I know. I went to her funeral.”  _

_ Somnus’s mouth fell open at the insensitive manner lacing his tone. “She… she…” _

_ “Is dead!” Morpheus raised his voice. “I don’t understand you! She is gone! Like Icelos, she is gone! Still you are so focused on her you are forgetting you have two other children!” _

_ “No.” Somnus said shaking his head, getting visibly emotional. “I am not forgetting you.”  _

_ “Yes you are! Flora this! Flora that! That is all it has ever been since she was born! Even in death she gets your attention!”  _

_ “She is my daughter-” _

_ “And I am your son! Your first son!” Morpheus shouted, anger consuming him as father and son stared each other down.  _

_ Somnus was shocked. Completely shocked. He knew Morpheus was selfish but… this was off the scale! How could he be so callous?! This wasn’t the boy he raised! He had to get Morpheus to understand this was not the way to deal with grief; that was all Somnus could think this was. Grief over the loss of his sister.  _

_ “Yes, you are my son and I love you. Morphy… you can’t take this out on me or anyone-” _

_ Somnus was cut off by hysterical laughter.  _

_ “Grief?! You think I would grieve over that pathetic excuse of an individual?! I'm glad she is dead!”  _

_ “I am sorry?!” Somnus shrieked. “What did you just say?!”  _

_ “I said that I am glad!” _

_ “Someone came into our house, our family home, and strangled the life out of your baby sister!” _

_ “Oh for Bahamut's sake! You really are stupid if you believe that!”  _

_ “What?!”  _

_ “It was me! I did it! I killed your precious little flower!”  _

_ Somnus stopped breathing. Every inch of his body froze on the spot at his son’s outburst. The Founder King shook his head with incredulity, looking his son up and down to see if he could find any physical doubt in his conviction.  _

_ “No...” Somnus whispered, tripping over his words. “You can’t have- you didn’t- you- Morpheus… you couldn’t have done that because-”  _

_ “Because there was evidence that she was raped?” Morpheus asked no emotion in his tone. “It was the happiest she had ever made me. Well, other than seeing the light fade from her eyes when I strangled the last breath out of her.” _

_ Somnus immediately started to retch and spew his breakfast over the floor. No… he wouldn’t… his son wouldn’t do that… but other than the coroner and Somnus, no one knew that that had occurred. How did Morpheus know unless… he was telling the truth. _

_ “This is your fault you know? All your fault.” Morpheus spat venom as he leant down to Somnus’s level. “If you hadn't put all your time and effort into her I wouldn’t have had to take action and end her life. You should have forced her to marry someone. If you had, she wouldn't be laying in that coffin now, pushing up daisies. I am your son. I was your heir. I am the King. The only person you should have put any effort into was me. You are that pitiful as a father, you couldn’t even get that right. Now, your son ran away from you. Your daughter is dead. Your other son is the General in my army and never sees you. Did you honestly think I gave that position to him to give him status? I did it to hurt you. And me? I hate you. I loathe you and I hope you are suffering. I really do.” _

_ Wiping the sick from his mouth, Somnus whimpered, rising up, staring at his son with shock, horror and tears. “Morpheus… how could you?”  _

_ “To hurt you.” Morpheus explained. “And it worked.”  _

_ Somnus gasped as tears poured out of his eyes. “I am sorry. I am so sorry, I turned you into this.”  _

_ “I don’t forgive you.”  _

_ Morpheus said, turning to walk away from him. Somnus didn’t let him get far. Still crying, Somnus wrapped up his son in a hug. He was met with great resistance and Morpheus tried to get out of his hold.  _

_ “Get off me!”  _

_ “I am sorry.” Somnus repeated, holding him tighter. “I am so sorry.”  _

_ “I don’t forgive you, get off me now!”  _

_ “I am sorry.”  _

_ Somnus closed his eyes. Quickly summoning a dagger and forcing it directly into Morpheus's heart through his back. Somnus held him closer as he slowly brought his son to the floor, who was now wincing in pain, voice rattling as blood spluttered out of his mouth. With his blood soaked hands, Somnus brought his hand to his son’s cheek and cried harder as his son tried to speak.  _

_ “You- I-...”  _

_ “Shh. Shh.” Somnus hushed him, stroking his silver hair as he did for Flora. “I am sorry. I really am.” _

_ “... hate… you.” Morpheus choked out, taking his final breath before his entire body flopped in his father’s arms.  _

_ Never to move again. _

_ “I am sorry.” Somnus repeated, taking hold of his son’s head, rocking his corpse gently from side to side. “I am so sorry. It’s over now. No more hurting. I promise. I am so sorry Morphy…”  _


	4. Phanatos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how hard-hitting this fic became! It is over now and I hope you have 'enjoyed it'... I don't think that is the right set of words... 
> 
> Anyway, here is the final chapter and thank you to everyone who has supported this traumatic fic! 
> 
> Oh and Happy Halloween!

“...they didn’t have a word for it back then. Some said a daemon had taken over my mind. Others simply said I went insane. None of that happened. I fell into a ten year depressive state where I couldn’t move or speak because of what had become of two of my children. It was Ardyn and Ceyx that found me, cradling Morpheus’s body, with the dagger by my feet, both of us covered in his blood. Apparently, I kept repeating the word ‘sorry’ for the next six years of my life. It was the only word I could say...” 

Small tears fell from the Oracle’s face. That was truly heartbreaking and Luna dared not say a word. Even little Seren had stopped babbling away to give her grandpa a moment's peace. Luna honestly would not have the strength to believe this series of events if anyone else had told them to her. It was unimaginable. She wasn’t surprised you couldn’t find any of this in a history book. The most she had ever read about The Founder King’s children was that he had four children and the only name that ever cropped up was: Morpheus. When it came to the vile man’s death, it merely stated he passed away due to his heart-stopping. There was no indication that Somnus had anything to do with it. 

“Before you say again that Ardyn purposely mentions Morpheus to wind me up, all he knows is that Morpheus strangled her. Nothing more. Nor will he ever find out anything more.” 

“Why don’t you tell him?” Luna asked a whisper was the level of sound she could get her voice too without it shattering. “He could provide you with some comfort.”

“Because Ardyn would never forgive himself.” Somnus stated, picking at his nails. “I lost my brother once, I don’t want to lose him again. Not even Ceyx or Phanatos ever found out either. Just me.” 

Luna held Seren steady with one hand and with the other she gently placed it on his forearm. He tensed up at the touch but she didn’t remove her hand. In a kind tone she said: “I may not believe murder is ever an option but in that situation, all I can say is that you did the right thing.” 

Somnus shook his head. “No, I didn’t.” 

“Yes, yes, you did-” 

“He didn’t pay. He didn’t suffer. He didn’t learn. He had an easy way out. Killing him is my biggest regret because he never, ever paid for what he did to her.” Somnus sighed, removing his arm from her hand. 

Luna let him have a moment of silence. 

She felt sick to her stomach upon hearing all of that. How twisted and vile does someone have to be to do that and think it is an acceptable form of punishment to another? If that man was alive in this day and age he would have been witch-hunted, it wouldn’t have mattered if he was of royal blood, he’d be damned to hell. It was what he deserved- 

Luna inhaled sharply looking down at her beautiful baby, it suddenly dawned on her that Morpheus Lucis Caelum was Seren’s grandfather. No. She wasn’t going to pay that realisation any thought. As far as the Oracle was concerned that man should have nothing to do with the Caelum line. Seren was never going to be like that. Never. 

“Anyway… I haven’t told you about Phanatos yet.”

“Oh, Somnus, you don’t have to.” Luna said quickly, sensing he had tired himself out. 

“No, no, I need to finish what I started. Anyway, Phanatos was nothing like Morpheus.” Somnus said, no smile present on his face. “He… he was everything that a King would want their son to be. I know that sounds pig-headed and stuck up of me but in the past, that was what the upper class valued. A big strong lad to lead the forefront of his army. He was good at it. Really good. He was fair to his soldiers, he was ruthless to mutineers and to the enemy. Above all else, he was kind and good to his family. He should have been my first born. He even spoke out against Morpheus when he brought Ardyn back from Angelgard, no one else, apart from Flora and I, had to guts to tell my son what a stupid idea that was.” 

“He sounds too good to be true.” Luna chuckled. 

“He was. He was so good.” 

Luna’s spirits were lifted slightly when she saw a fond smile spread across Somnus’s face. During this entire conversation that was the only time, she had seen a genuine happy smile from him. 

“He was the only one of my children to get on with the rest of his siblings. He supported Icelos when he left us. He and Flora got on like a house on fire. That probably was because they were the youngest. Morpheus loved him because it meant he didn’t have to leave Insomnia as he appointed Phanatos at the head of his army. And he loved myself and his mother to pieces. He’d follow us around like a lost puppy. When Pasithia died, he tried to help me look after Flora as much as he could. He was really dear to me, Phanatos.” 

“He sounds a lot like Regis.” Luna commented, seeing so many similarities between the former Prince of Lucis and her father-in-law. 

Somnus frowned. “Yes… they are the same rather… Apart from Regis cries if he drops a paperclip, I can count the number of times on one hand that I saw Phanatos cry.” 

Luna giggled, shifting Seren in her arms who had also joined in with the laughter. “I do love Regis.” 

“So do I. I’ll admit, but I shouldn’t, Regis and Noctis are my favourite grandchildren.” 

Luna was about to speak when all of a sudden Seren burst into tears. Forcing the Founder King to immediately take back his words.

“Okay, missy! I mean they are my favourite grandsons. You're my favourite granddaughter.” 

As soon as the tears started they stopped and Seren quickly fell asleep cuddled up against her mother’s chest. Luna blinked at her daughter. Wow… she never realised she was that sensitive. Luna kissed her head and gently rubbed her baby’s back. “Don’t worry little star grandpa loves you very much.”

“I do.” Somnus said in agreement. 

“Did Phanatos have any children?” 

“No. He was married but no children. It was a shame he would have made an excellent father and he loved his wife very much but he was gay.”

“Oh?” 

“Yes, however, back then if you were nobility, being a homosexual was not permitted unless you were the…” Somnus stopped, glancing towards the baby before changing his words. “... the giver shall we say. Although, Morpheus would probably have disowned him if he found out and removed him from the army. I didn’t care what sexuality he was. I loved him regardless.” 

Luna shook her head. “Here you are trying to tell me you weren’t a good parent. From my understanding of your time period, and even less than 50 years ago, parents would disown their children if they discovered that. You… you loved him no matter what. That is something to be proud of, Somnus.” 

Somnus went silent and Luna didn’t really know what to make of it. Until he spoke again. 

“...but I failed him too.” 

“Not from the sounds of it.” 

“No, Lunafreya, I did. I really, really, let my boy down.”

* * *

_ Somnus’s door closed and all the Founder King could do was moan at the sound. He hated hearing that noise. The sound of the creaking door and it shutting was all Somnus had known for the last six months since he- since Morpheus stopped breathing. The former King of Lucis was sick of it. Sick of the endless sound. Sick of sitting here feeling sorry for himself. Sick of doing nothing! Deciding he no longer wanted to stay in his darkroom, he got up and left; wandering off to find his grandson, Ceyx. As Somnus got up he had to hold himself up by a nearby piece of furniture as his legs had turned to jelly. Well, that was what he got for staying in bed for that long. Anyway, Ceyx, he had to find Ceyx. The poor man would have buried his father and had his coronation all without his grandfather by his side… Somnus’s guilt only furthered when that thought dawned on him. He had forced his grandson to be King and left him all on his own.  _

_ Feeling crappier than he did before, Somnus eventually found Ceyx conversing with Ardyn. Oh wonderful… he had Ardyn whispering in his ear for the past six months as well!  _

_ “I do hope he isn’t poisoning your mind Ceyx.” Somnus said, gritting his teeth together, as he approached the pair. “Because I have had enough with toxicity in this Kingdom for at least one lifetime.”  _

_ Somnus was half expecting laughter from Ardyn but nothing came. Instead his elder brother was staring at him. Ardyn was probably trying to figure out a way to destroy what was left of his soul. Off-putting but nothing unusual. Deciding he only wanted to speak to his grandson, Somnus looked at Ceyx and the man looked as if he had seen a ghost and he… looked a little older than he did when he last saw him. His raven hair had tiny silver strands in it and his face had slightly aged. Probably all the stress he had to deal with the poor sod. (And putting up with Ardyn)  _

_ “Grandfather…” Ceyx said breathlessly. “Are you okay?” _

_ Somnus nodded. He wasn’t but there was no use worrying him with it. _

_ “Don’t lie.” Ardyn said quickly. _

_ Somnus decided to ignore the ‘fake’ affection and carried on pretending Ardyn wasn’t there. “I am fine.”  _

_ “You don’t look it.”  _

_ “Uncle. No.” Ceyx said, raising his hand to shut Ardyn up. “Grandfather, maybe we should have a sit down and a cup of tea? How does that sound?”  _

_ “Honestly, Ceyx, I am alright.” Somnus assured him.  _

_ Perhaps he shouldn’t be lying but right now the Founder King was too focused on other matters. He was dwelling on what Morpheus had said before he had to end his life. That he was a pitiful father and these six months had only cemented the idea. Icelos ran away from him. Flora was murdered by her twisted brother who Somnus had to murder in return. He had failed all his children. All his children save one. Somnus was determined to make it up to Phanatos. Be the father he needed him to be while he still could.  _

_ “I just… I wanted to speak to Phanatos. There is something I need to tell him. Do you know where he is?”  _

_ Somnus was met with complete silence and he watched, confusion rising, as his brother and grandson exchanged looks. Okay… what was going on?  _

_ Ceyx cleared his throat and spoke slowly. “Grandfather, how long do you think you have been isolating yourself for?”  _

_ Somnus scoffed. “What?”  _

_ “Seriously, please answer the question.”  _

_ “Six months. Why?”  _

_ Somnus shivered when he heard Ardyn let out a massive sigh and he felt his skin crawl when Ceyx gave him a look of pity. Okay… now Somnus was getting worried. Had it been longer than that? It would seem he didn’t need to ask that question, as his older brother so kindly answered it for him.  _

_ “Somnus, it’s been ten years.”  _

_ Somnus snapped his head in Ardyn’s direction, eyes locking as shock and disbelief hit him like a tonne of bricks.  _

_ “What?” _

_ “It’s been ten years, grandfather.” Ceyx said, speaking in a more tactical and softer tone than Ardyn had used. “You’ve been in your room for ten years. You haven’t left that room in all that time.”  _

_ Mind going fuzzy, Somnus could hardly believe what was being said at him. That couldn’t have been true! Surely Somnus would have noticed that ten years had flown by! Granted in the last - what felt like - six months, he had felt nothing. He had been completely empty, void from all emotion and he barely ate anything. He barely washed and he had very little human interaction with anyone… but he couldn’t have done that for ten years! That was just absurd!  _

_ “Don’t lie to me.” Somnus snapped. “I had it from your father and I don’t need it from you Ceyx!”  _

_ “I am not lying to you.” Ceyx said, face growing sadder by the second.  _

_ “I don’t believe you! And I am not going to believe whatever the hell you have to say Ardyn so don’t even bother!” Somnus shouted, fear creeping its way up his spine. He completely ignored Ardyn’s semi-offended huff and went straight to demanding. Because what if Ardyn had corrupted Ceyx into telling him this?! “The only person I am going to believe is Phanatos! Now where is he?!”  _

_ “Grandfather… I already told you.” Ceyx said, worry covering every nook and cranny of his words.  _

_ “No you haven’t! Where is your uncle?!”  _

_ “I told you four years ago.”  _

_ The persistence was starting to worry Somnus to no end, but he didn’t let it show as only anger seeped through his words. “What are you on about now?!”  _

_ “Grandfather… Uncle Phanatos… he died.”  _

_ “I am sorry?”  _

_ Somnus blinked, heart slowing down, as did the world around him. Phanatos had what?!  _

_ “He’s dead. He died during battle four years ago. I told you. I sat with you for three days straight and you said nothing.” _

_ Somnus turned away from the pair and rested his hand against the wall as he allowed the shock to settle in. No... that couldn’t be true. That couldn’t be true. But he knew deep down within his heart and the magic that flowed through him... Somnus couldn’t feel his son’s connection to the crystal anymore... _

_ “....he’s dead…”  _

_ Somnus whispered sharply, sucking in air like it was going out of fashion.  _

_ “Yes.” Ceyx confirmed, standing next to him. “Grandfather, please, please sit down.”  _

_ “He’s dead. How? How did it happen?” Somnus asked, shaking, feeling his grandson try his hardest to keep him steady. _

_ “A spear. He died on the field. I am so sorry, grandfather.”  _

_ Somnus shook his head, tears wouldn’t fall anymore. He had done so much crying over the past ten years that he didn’t think tears would ever fall again. But he wanted to. He really did. Because how could he do that?! How could he be so consumed in his own grief and self-loathing that he couldn’t be present to bury his own child? Again?!  _

_ “That’s it then.” Somnus sniffed, voice going weak. _

_ “Pardon?” Ardyn questioned, not daring to get any closer to his brother.  _

_ “They’re all gone. All my babies are gone…” _

* * *

“That's it.” Somnus sighed, a mournful expression on his face. “That’s why you are going- are a fantastic parent. Because you are going to be nothing like me.” 

Luna was fully crying now. She felt terrible. Truly terrible for him. To have all of that happened and to his children, the four people he would always love unconditionally no matter what… it broke her heart. And there was nothing she could do to make this better for him. It happened centuries ago and all this time he was sitting on the blame that was not his. None of it his.

“Don’t cry for me Lunafreya. Crying won’t change things and she knows you are upset.”

Luna sniffed, holding Seren a little tighter nodding her head to confirm to him that she understood… but there was no way she could switch off her emotions like that. Nor should she. Neither should Somnus. 

“I know it won’t… I just… you shouldn’t blame yourself. You should never blame yourself for what has taken place.” 

“Unfortunately it is hard to get out of that mindset.” Somnus said, rising from his chair. “You should probably get some rest.”

“You do as well. Please? For Seren, get some rest.” 

He nodded, quickly taking hold of his granddaughter's hand to say a silent goodbye and turned to leave. That was when fear spiked. Luna’s emotions may be running high but she wasn’t the one suffering, Somnus was. And in good conscious, she couldn’t let him go off by himself, not after discussing all that. 

“Somnus.” Luna called out, carefully standing up with a sleeping Seren in her arms. 

“What?” Somnus replied, clear exhaustion in his tone. 

“Go and find Ardyn. Or Regis, or someone.” Luna asked, remaining still. 

She watched as Somnus turned his head to face her and he looked confused. “Lunafreya, honestly I am alright.”

“I don’t believe you and you are my husband’s and my daughter’s grandfather. As I said before we are family and I am only trying to look out for you. So please, find someone.” 

“I am not as fortunate as you are, to have someone you can just sit with.” 

“You are. What about Gilgamesh? Or Ardyn? Or Cor even. I know you two get on well. Please?” 

“Okay. I will.” 

Luna sighed with relief. That was one weight lifted from her shoulders. At least she knew he’d be alright, even if he didn’t want to talk, he would be with someone in case he did. It was important to talk and if their discussion about his children had taught her anything, it was that; talking about your emotions is better in the long run. Not just for yourself but for everyone around you as well… speaking of which…

“Somnus!” 

“What is it now?!” Somnus snapped, making Luna jump a little.

“Sorry.” Luna said sheepishly, making sure his outburst didn’t wake Seren up. Thankfully it hadn’t. “I need to ask you something about Phanatos.” 

“Fine. What?” Somnus muttered out, clearly itching to leave. 

“Why didn’t you have a problem with his sexuality? I understand it was because you loved him, but… you were the King. Surely, anything as ‘big’ as scandal as that would have caused you discomfort. Why didn’t you bat an eyelid?”

It had been playing on Luna’s mind since he had told her and she just had to ask. However, in light of how sensitive Somnus had become in the space of the last hour, she doubted she’d get a reply. Yet, the Founder King of Lucis surprised her once again. 

Somnus shrugged. “Maybe I understand what it is like hiding certain urges and feelings that I shouldn’t have had when I was younger.” 

“I see… and who may I ask, did these feelings evolve around?”

“I can’t tell you that.” 

Luna looked at him stunned. Somnus Lucis Caelum could sit with her for an entire hour and tell her everything about his children! The love he had for them, the time he thought he wasted, how he considered his own parenting a failure and finally the loss of all four of them, but she couldn’t tell her this! That was just silly. Of course he could. She went to tell him just that then, when Somnus gave her a small smirk. 

“If you do you might tell him. And I would prefer my relationship with my Shield to remain intact.”

With that Somnus finally walked away and left Luna on her own with Seren to process that information. 

Alright then. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, Somnus does indeed love his Shield. But shhh, it's a secret! XD


End file.
